I Don't Need Anything But You
by Amandah Leigh
Summary: Romance, humor, drama...got it all. Please review...it's short and sweet. Too much summary would ruin it...Please Please read! Thanks.
1. Part One: Just Another Day

Yesterday was plain awful  
  
You can say that again  
  
Yesterday was plain awful  
  
But that's, not now, that's then  
  
I don't need anything but you!  
  
~~~Annie song lyrics  
  
*************************  
  
"Oh, Mother! Don't forget to pick up milk, bread and eggs tonight on your way home. Honestly, we are out of everything." Amanda King stood in her kitchen, looking in the fridge and calling to her mother, who was upstairs.  
  
"Amanda, darling? What did you say? I can't hear you!"  
  
"I Said, 'Don't Forget To Pick Up Mi---'"  
  
"What?"  
  
Upstairs in Amanda's bedroom, Dorothy West, an attractive older woman with blond hair (it's natural, honest!) and dark blue eyes, was trying to get her youngest grandchild ready for the day, which wasn't easy. The eleven- month-old girl did not want her grandmother to put on her socks. She kept curling her toes and crying "No-no, No-no!" one of her favorite phrases. Amanda rolled her eyes, and made a ham and turkey sandwich for the older of her two sons, Phillip. She put it down on the table next to Jamie's Peanut Butter and Jelly on rye. Ages 14 and 16, and Amanda was still making their sandwiches. Both students at Arlington Memorial High School, the pair would have to hurry if they wanted to beat the 7:45 bell. Jamie hated to miss a minute of school, and had it not been for him Phillip would probably skip homeroom each morning and be in by eight, when first period began. It was already 7:34.  
  
"Boys, hurry up or you're going to be late!" Amanda shouted upstairs over her daughter's wailing.  
  
"Amanda, could you give me a hand, please?" Dotty called, exasperated.  
  
Amanda sighed, and started up the stairs. She was about halfway to the second floor when the boys thundered down, nearly knocking her over.  
  
"Boys!" She called out in a warning tone they recognized from early childhood to mean, Knock it off!  
  
"Sorry!" Phillip replied, hoisting up his book bag and grabbing his car keys. He loved his car, a handsome silver Convertible Amanda's boyfriend had left him in his will.  
  
"Sorry.too.mom," panted Jamie, a little out of breath. He grabbed his books and headed out after his brother. Amanda entered her bedroom, and had to laugh at the site she saw. Her mother was arguing with the baby, and trying to force a sock onto her foot.  
  
"You want to wear this sock," Dotty was telling the baby. "You really, really want to wear this sock."  
  
"Oh, Mother. Really," Amanda chuckled.  
  
"Well! Amanda, she's so much more difficult than you were as a baby. You were a wonderful, pleasant baby. A perfect angel. Of course, you had a mother and a father."  
  
"Mother," said Amanda, in her warning tone.  
  
"I'm sorry Amanda, I don't mean to interfere, but perhaps you should think about dating again, maybe getting married, having a real family."  
  
"When Lee comes back, I will." Amanda tickled her daughter, and slid the sock easily onto her left foot. She slid the other onto the baby's right, and picked her up.  
  
"Let's go get your shoes, perfect angel, then mommy has to go to work."  
  
"No-no, mama. No-no." The baby shook her head, soft brown curls bouncing around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes-yes. Come on, little one," Amanda bounced the baby on her hip just as she had done with Phillip and Jamie.  
  
"Amanda, be realistic," Dotty interjected. "He's not coming back. Even the government has listed him as dead. I'm sorry, Amanda, but that's the truth."  
  
"Mother! I don't want to talk about it. I don't think he's dead, I.I just can't believe that. Maybe he has amnesia, or something. I don't know. But he's not.And stop hounding me, mother!"  
  
"Amanda King, it has been almost two years! Two years since you last saw him!"  
  
"Actually, it has been almost 19 months. A year and a half. That's all. That's all." Dotty could see that her daughter was close to tears. She took the baby from her and placed her in her crib. She held out her arms.  
  
"Come here, Amanda."  
  
Amanda hugged her mother, sobbing. It had been nearly three weeks since she had last allowed herself to cry like this. That time, she had been playing on the floor with the baby. She had gotten up to answer the phone and turned in time to see her daughter walking towards her. She hung up on the telemarketer (great savings on a great vacuum!) and counted seven steps. She was thrilled that her little one had finally mastered the art of walking after weeks upon weeks of standing and falling, and holding on to furniture. But that night, in bed, after everyone else had fallen asleep, she thought about Lee, and everything he had missed.  
  
She had only been about three weeks pregnant when he disappeared while working undercover in Libya. Officials had searched for him, and agents waited for something, anything, that might give them hope that he was still alive. But no such evidence came. No one asked for ransom, or a trade, and no one admitted to having anything to do with his disappearance. Francine had gone with him that time, in Amanda's place, because she hadn't been feeling well. At the time she thought it was the flu; it turned out to be morning sickness.  
  
Francine had been found on the floor of the room that they had been staying in; she had been drugged and beaten. She could remember neither, even under the heaviest truth drugs and an experimental remembrance enhancer that she agreed to try. Amanda has been devastated when she learned that he was missing, and even more so one year later when he was declared dead, and his will was carried out. He'd left almost everything to her and the boys, for which she was grateful, but being no one knew she was really his wife none of his pension money could be given to her, unfortunate because the cost of raising a new baby was high, especially since that baby was the third child in a one parent (and one grandparent) home.  
  
The Agency had been really supportive, which Amanda though was great considering Amanda and Lee always publicly denied the relationship, and they all thought Amanda had just gotten pregnant, not knowing that the couple had actually wed about a year before. She sighed, as her tears began to dry and her crying ceased. After that mission to Libya Lee and Amanda were going to tell everyone of their marriage, and Lee was going to take more of an administrative position. Billy had encouraged him to do so, because he had sensed for some time that Amanda was the one for Lee, the one who could make him settle down.  
  
A married father of three grown children himself, Billy had left the field after his youngest child, Renée, had been hurt at school, and no one was able to reach him because he was working. He found out about her broken collarbone and fractured rib two days later, when he phoned home from France.  
  
"Jeannie told me that Renée had fallen off of the high bar in gymnastics practice, and my heart dropped," he had told Amanda and Lee in his office nineteen months prior, when it was decided that Libya would be the last field assignment for the Scarecrow.  
  
"After that," Melrose had said, "I just couldn't do it anymore. I had to stay close, just in case. It's a good idea for a family man, to be out of the field. You'll see, Lee, someday. Besides, it will be safer for Amanda to assist you the way she used to, doing your reports and surveillance and such. You've made the right choice. Won't Francine be thrilled when I tell her she's my best field agent now? Or wait, maybe I shouldn't. Can't have her head getting even more inflated."  
  
In spite of herself, Amanda chuckled, lost in the memory.  
  
"What's so funny, Amanda?" asked her mother, dragging her back down to Earth. She blinked, realizing that she was in her bedroom with her mother and child, not at the agency with her boss and husband.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mother, I'm late! Gotta run, see you around four-thirty," she kissed her mother on the cheek, "and we'll discuss dinner. Angel," she picked up the baby, "be good for Grandma, okay?"  
  
"No-no, mama." "Amanda laughed, and kissed the baby one the forehead.  
  
"She's serious, Amanda. Don't laugh, it'll only encourage her." Dotty took the little brown haired girl from Amanda.  
  
"Oh really, mother!" Amanda's voice was light and cheery, a huge turnaround from a few moments before. "She's only a baby. Bye-Bye!"  
  
"Bye-Bye!" Echoed her daughter. 


	2. Part Two: Mozart's Chickens

About twenty minutes later, Amanda arrived at the agency. For more than a year she had been unable to go there; thirteen months in fact. Eight of those months she had been with child, and she took the other five as Post- Maternity Time Off months. But then, due to lack of money and a fear of being employed somewhere else, somewhere totally unfamiliar, where they would not understand the single mother who couldn't provide a list of jobs for the past five years, Amanda returned to the Agency, where she felt oddly safe and secure. It was easy to pretend at first, that Lee had never gone to Libya, and that she would be seeing him soon. Eventually, even that grew too painful, as she started to believe her own lies, and was forced to re-live his 'death' each afternoon. She got to work, typing reports and training a new secretary Mr. Melrose had just hired to work with Derek Johns and Lisa Bates up in the Q bureau, where Lee and Amanda had been working way-back-when. At noon she took her half hour lunch break.  
  
"Want to go get a bite to eat?" Francine had asked her, and she accepted. She and Francine, who had never exactly been the best of friends, (perhaps due to Francine's somewhat snobby, standoffish, mean spirited kind of person towards Amanda.Francine was, after all a person who had once had a thing for---and with---Lee) but ever since Amanda had returned to the Agency, things had changed. Francine was nice to her, too nice even, but Amanda was grateful for the lunchtime company.  
  
"Sure, Francine, let me grab my jacket."  
  
"Your jacket? It's May! It's warm out. Come on, let's just walk to that little place that sells all the seafood, they have the best Lobster Bisque and I hear their Clam Chowder is to die for."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming."  
  
The walk was short, and within minutes they arrived at the little place, aptly named That Little Place. Amanda got the clam chowder; Francine chose the bisque.  
  
"I will be right back with your drinks," their waiter assured them, taking their menus.  
  
"Thank you," the women replied in unison.  
  
"So, Amanda, how are things in suburbia-land these days?" Francine asked, taking a bite of the complimentary breadsticks.  
  
"About the same as usual, Francine. The baby is driving my mother crazy, not that she really minds. She adores having a little girl in the family. Phillip has a new girlfriend, so we don't see him very often."  
  
"Shame. You've seen him for what, sixteen years now? You know what he looks like. I, for one, think it's about time he get a job."  
  
"So does he. He applied for a job at Quickie Chickie Snack Shack, so he's waiting for them to call about an interview."  
  
"Thrilling.Amanda?"  
  
"Yes Francine?"  
  
"What exactly is a Quickie Chickie Snack Shack?"  
  
"It's a fast food place the boys loved when they were younger. As amatter of fact, I saw Lee there once, he was dressed as." Amanda's voice cracked, and she took a deep breath, holding back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amanda," Francine began, but Amanda waved her hand.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she assured her blonde companion, whiping her remarkably still-dry eye with the back of her hand.  
  
"Look, the soup's here," Francine pointed out, and Amanda nodded.  
  
"So, how are things with you and what's-his-name?" Amanda asked Francine, deliberatly changing the subject.  
  
"Chance? Oh, I think it's over. I mean, how far can it really go when you're dating someone named Chance Shae Wellington the second. His family calls him Second Chance."  
  
Amanda laughed.  
  
"And he's just beginning to annoy me.Speaking of annoying, Beaman asked me out again yesterday. Honestly, when will he learn? Never going to happen. I just can't see myself with an Ephram Beaman. No way."  
  
"Poor Beaman," Amanda was laughing harder than she had in ages.  
  
"Hey, Francine, how many agents are needed to change a lightbulb?"  
  
"Oh, Amanda, that's not the worse one. You know what he told me yesterday?"  
  
"The one about the chicken crossing the park?"  
  
"Worse! Why did Mozart kill all of his chickens?"  
  
"Are these the same chickens who crossed the park?"  
  
"Who cares. He killed the chickens because they kept saying Bach Bach Bach Bach."  
  
"Oh, gosh." 


	3. Part Three: Interrogation Room Eight

Forty minutes later, after a surprisingly pleasant meal, the pair arrived back at the agency. They took the coat closet elevator down to the main part of the agency, and were greeted by odd and unsettling quiet. Fred Fielder rushed over to the women, and whispered to them. "There's something going on. Something big. Billy wants to see you both, ASAP." Francine started towards his office, but Amanda froze.  
  
"No, Fran." He grabbed her arm, and she made a face at the nickname.  
  
"Let go," She ordered, shaking her arm loose.  
  
"It's just that."  
  
"What?" Francine snapped. It was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"He's not in there," Fielder explained. "He's in interrogation room eight."  
  
Without waitng for further instructions, Francine tore off towards the corrodor that would lead to the interrogation rooms.  
  
"Hey," Fielder called after her, "Make sure you tell me what's up. I'm dying to know." Again, Francine took off in the right direction, but still Amanda stood, immobile. Francine Desmond stopped and waited a moment before turning back.  
  
"What is it, Amanda? Let's go." Amanda's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. Francine walked back to her, and put a hand on her arm.  
  
"It's too much like when, when I found out, about Lee. About how he disappeared. It's too much like that," said Amanda, sniffling. Francine sighed, and put an arm around Amanda's shoulders.  
  
"Well, it can't get much worse than that, can it?" She was trying to be sympathetic. "So we might as well find out what's---"  
  
"It could get worse. He could be dead. Maybe.maybe they found his.his body," the tall brunette whispered to her blond friend and fellow agent.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fine. Come on," Francine coaxed, and the two set of for Interrogation room eight.  
  
"Room eight? Isn't that the nice one?" Amanda inquired. She had only been in there once or twice. It was a special room, pretty new to the agency (it was once just another inter. room) set up for questioning children, or the wives (or husbands) of agents who had gone missing, died suspiciously, were possible traitors, or had defected. Francine nodded in confirmation.  
  
A moment later, they had reached their destination. Francine knocked on the door, and it was opened by Billy.  
  
"You're both here? Good. Come on in. There's someone who wants to speak to you." Francine stepped into the room first, then gasped. Billy gently guided Amanda in behind her, and slowly Amanda opened her eyes.  
  
"Lee!" There was Lee, battered and bruised, but alive and sitting right in front of her.  
  
"My Amanda," he whispered weakly, and held out his hand to her. She rushed over and jumped in his lap, touching his face as if she wasn't quite sure as to whether he was really there.  
  
"Oh, Lee! I knew that you weren't dead, I knew it! Oh, Lee! Lee!" She kissed him on the cheek, on the forehead, and again on the cheek.  
  
"Amanda," he whispered, "I love you." For the third time that day, tears fell from Amanda's large brown eyes. They rolled down her cheeks, and dripped off of her "cute" nose.  
  
"Where have you been? Are you hurt?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sore, actually. Really sore." He shifted under Amanda's weight. She leapt up.  
  
"Oh My Gosh! Sorry!"  
  
"It's fine. I'm fine. Sit back down." He took Amanda's arm, and pulled her back toward him. His voice was still a harsh, tired whisper, and he had deep circles under his eyes. One of those eyes was slightly black and blue; it looked as though he was recovering from a real shiner. He had a deep, awful cut on his left cheek, and a fresh scar above his eyebrow.  
  
"Actually, Amanda," Billy began, still holding on to Francine who looked as though she might collapse if he let her go, "If you'd have a seat right here," (he gestured towards a chair next to Lee) "And Francine will sit over here, we can answer all the questions you might have. Or, at least, some of them."  
  
Francine and Amanda each took a chair, and Billy sat too. Amanda took Lee's hand in hers, and smiled at him. Her tears had subsided, but her eyes were still moist and shiny.  
  
"Le---Lee? What happened?" Asked Francine, quietly. She looked as though she were in shock. Her face was pale, her eyes wider than usual.  
  
"One minute you were there, and then.I'm sorry I didn't follow you, I don't know what happened, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't feel guilty, Francine. I'm not sure, because I was busy being ambushed in the next room, but I think they hit you first, then beat you up a bit. One of them mentioned Xylophin A Morpha, that new memory modifying drug, and if you don't remember anything, them I'm guessing they gave you that somehow. They gave me so much of it, I started to build up a resistance. At first, I wasn't sure who I was. Then, I got to the point where I was able to remember some of what they asked while I was under another drug, that experimental truth one. It's effects can't overturn a memory modifier like X A M, so they had to give me less and less because I was starting to forget what they needed me to remember."  
  
"That truth drug, I used that to try to figure something out, but it didn't work," Francine began.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Like I said, it takes a lot to make it work, both drugs do. When I would forget certain things under the truth drug, or remember other things under X A M, they would beat me. Four they caught me as I tried to escape. But finally, two months ago, I got away. Ever since then I've been remembering more and more. When I remembered Amanda, about a year ago, I wasn't sure who she was. I just a picture, and a letter in my head. A.A. A few months later, I remembered, Amanda. That was the second time I tried to leave. Two months ago, one of them was talking about something, and I heard him say Nightcrawler. That was when I remembered everything. Well, everything about Amanda. I remembered her address. I knew from their questions that I was some kind of undercover operative, and I began putting pieces together. I could picture you, Billy, and Francine too. Lancer and Princess. Those were the names in my head. I thought they might have been codes. I was right."  
  
Lee paused, and took a few sips of the water Billy had put on the table for him. DC tap water from a plastic cup never tasted so good.  
  
He took a gulp of water and a few deep breaths before he continued.  
  
"And I these had dreams.about my parents. At first, it was just the good stuff. My mother took me to an amusement park once. My father pitched me my first game of baseball. When I realized that they died, it was like they were killed all over again."  
  
He sighed, and took another sip of water. Amanda grasped his hand.  
  
"But when I figured out who Amanda was.who she really was, and where she lived. Anyway, I realized that I had a wife, friends and a job as a secret agent at home, and I had to get back. I snuck out of Libya six weeks ago, and two weeks later made it to Paris. I managed to get a plane ticket and I arrived this morning. It wasn't easy, getting out of that country, and sneaking into France was no picnic either.and all of the places I had to stay and travel through in the mean time.I had no money, as it is I had to sell my wedding ring to get my plane ticket, sorry Amanda, so I walked here, because I didn't know the agency number, and it isn't in the phone book. I couldn't exactly ask someone."  
  
"Wait a minute," Francine interrupted suddenly, "Your wedding ring? What are you saying?" Lee looked to Amanda, confused.  
  
"We decided not to tell anyone. As a matter of fact, we had just changed out minds when you left for Libya."  
  
"Oh!" Lee exclaimed, and laughed for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm still a little forgetful."  
  
"That's alright, Lee," Billy assured him, smiling. He had noticed that Lee had mentioned having a 'wife' back home, and he wasn't at all surprised to learn that they had been secretly wed before he left.  
  
"Thanks Billy." He turned back to Amanda. "Hey, you didn't sell my Vette, did you?" "Actually, the government declared you dead, and since left it to Phillip in your will..."  
  
"That kid's been driving my car? When I wrote that will, I didn't actually think I was going to die! Please tell me he didn't crash it?"  
  
"Nice to know you're so concerned for your stepson's safety. Can't remember or secret wedding, but I bet you know the registration number to that car."  
  
"I, uh, well, I am concerned.For his safey, I mean." Lee and Amanda laughed. It's nice to hear that laugh again, they both thought to themselves.  
  
"So, they declared me dead, huh?" Lee asked Amanda. "Anything else I should know?"  
  
Billy and Francine exchanged a glance, followed by awkward silence. Amanda had a distinc feeling that three of the four persons in the room were thinking of the same thing---an eleven- month-old girl with curly brown hair.  
  
Francine broke the strange silence.  
  
"Well, we're just so glad you're back. It wasn't easy for me, being the best agent in town!" 


	4. Part Four: A Family Meal

Later that night, after a wonderful dinner prepared by Dotty and the boys, Amanda and Lee retired to her room. Amanda had left the agency at three- thirty, as usual, and had gone home to tell her mother the news. Billy had taken Lee home with him, so that he could shave and get washed up before going to Amanda's. Francine ran to the store and bought him a new pair of jeans and a shirt. Amanda had saved some of Lee's clothes, but gave most away to homeless shelters and the Salvation Army. One bit of clothing she kept: the blue flannel shirt he had worn so often in their early years together. Always the sentimental one, the shirt was hanging in Amanda's closet next to her red one. Neither had been worn in over a year and a half.  
  
Amanda explained the day's events to her family, when the boys came home from school. She reminded them that Lee had never met his daughter, and would probably be too tired to talk too much about what happened. All the boys and her mother had known was that he and another Documentary Reporter from IFF (International Federal Film, the agencies' cover) had been attacked while on location in Libya, and that Lee had been kidnapped and most likely killed. She told her family that the Libyan government was afraid that they and found out too much, but didn't kill Francine because she's a woman. Only Jamie found this suspicious, as he had studied the Middle East in his advanced Social Studies class, and thought it made little sense to allow someone with vital and damaging information to live simply because of her gender, but he didn't push the issue.  
  
The West-King family pulled together beautifully, and made dinner for Lee while Amanda went to 'pick him up from the government interrogation place.' She took the baby with her. Lee was thrilled by the sight of the little girl he didn't know he had, but, like Amanda, felt somewhat depressed by how much he had missed. On the drive to Billy's house, Amanda had taught her daughter to say "Da-da," and Lee melted when he heard the words. He was still weak and tired, but he insisted on holding his eleven-month-old child.  
  
"Hello there, Jennifer Dorothy Stetson. I'm your father." Lee asked, holding his daughter's hand. He loved the name Amanda had given her, Jennifer, for his mother, Dorothy, after hers. He smiled, and she giggled. "Have you been a good little girl for your mother while I've been away?" He asked her, still smiling.  
  
"No-no," she replied, and Amanda agreed.  
  
"But she'll be good now, won't you, angel?" Asked Amanda.  
  
"No-no." They laughed.  
  
"We'll see about that," Lee said, hugging the small child.  
  
Amanda took her---their---daughter and buckled her into her carseat. She and Lee climbed into the front, and she started her station wagon. On the ride home Amanda told him about everything.Jennifer's first steps, first words, ("Ba," meaning bird, then Mama.") and  
  
They pulled in the driveway about fifteen minutes later, and Amanda let Lee get baby Jenn out of her carseat.  
  
They were just in time for dinner. Jamie had set five places at the table (and put a plastic plate and baby spoon the the tray of Jennifer's highchair) and Dotty was just finishing up the mashed potatoes. Phillip poured them all something to drink (Milk for everyone except Lee."I haven't had soda in forever!") and they sat down to supper, the six of them, as a family.  
  
Topic of conversation remained pretty average (weather, baseball, school, Jennifer) until almost the end of the meal.  
  
"So, Lee," Phillip began. "You got kidnapped by Libyans? That is so coo! Hey, did they like---OUCH! Mom, Jamie kicked me under the table."  
  
"That wasn't Jamie," Dotty informed him.  
  
"Oh. Mom, Grandma kicked me under the---OUCH!"  
  
Dotty laughed.  
  
"That was Jamie," she said.  
  
"Okay, children. That includes you, Mother. No more kicking people under the table," Amanda ordered.  
  
"Kick!" Jennifer shouted, pumping her little legs in her high chair and tossing potatos from her spoon that landed with a splat on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Me kick Jay-Jay!" (Jay-Jay is Jamie).  
  
Lee couldn't help but grin.  
  
"No-no, Jenn," he said laughing.  
  
Jennifer giggled. "Yes-yes, Da-da!" 


	5. TAG: Just Another Night

After dinner came dishes. Jamie and Phillip offered to do them, and their mother obliged. Lee and Amanda settled into the living room for a few hours with Dotty and Jennifer. The boys joined them upon the completion of their chores, and the family sat and talked, laughed, got misty-eyed a few times, played with the baby and watched TV. It was almost ten o'clock when Jenn fell asleep in Lee's arms, and Dotty offered to bring her upstairs to bed. The boys retired to their room as well, and Amanda led Lee to hers ("I remember how to get there from the trellis, but the stairs is another issue," he had whispered to her on their way down the hall). Once inside, Amanda closed the door.  
  
"I've missed you, Mrs. Stetson," Lee told her, grinning.  
  
Amanda leaned against the back of her bedroom door, arms folded, and stared at Lee. He looked so handsome, so.alive. She had gotten his blue shirt from the closet, and he had put it on right away.  
  
"So, you forgot that our marriage was a secret, eh, Lee?"  
  
He grinned. "Oops."  
  
"Lee Stetson, you told them on purpose," She said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Did I?" He kissed her.  
  
"You know you did." She couldn't help smiling as he kissed her neck.  
  
"The point is, now they know," He informed her, pushing her hair back from her face.  
  
They embraced again, this time for longer. Lee parted first. As much as he wanted to be with his wife after nineteen months apart, he wanted to talk to her too.  
  
"Dinner was wonderful, Amanda."  
  
"Desert will be better," she whispered to him, sliding her arms around his waist.  
  
"Oh, really? And what am I having?" He smiled, knowing exactly what he would 'have'.  
  
"Well, Mother and I moved the crib into the little guest room this afternoon, with help from the boys, and we're going to be making it a nursery. But since Jenny isn't sleeping in here." Lee leaned over and kissed his wife.  
  
"I don't know, I'm pretty tired. Besides, what will your mother think?"  
  
Amanda turned around and locked the door. "Actually, moving the crib was her idea."  
  
Lee kissed Amanda again.  
  
"You know," he told her, one hand settled on her waist and the other on the small of her back, "Yesterday was plain awful---"  
  
"You can say that again," she injected.  
  
He held up a hand and continued. "Yesterday was plain awful, but today, I feel like the luckiest guy."  
  
"On the face of the earth?" She smiled up at him.  
  
"Exactly. I guess that's because I only need one thing to be happy."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You." Again, they embraced, this time, more passionately. It was difficult to part, but when they did, Lee lifted Amanda off of the ground and laid her on the bed. She began unbuttoning his shirt, and he did the same for her. "Lee?"  
  
"Yeah?" He began kissing her neck.  
  
"I don't need anything but you."  
  
*************************  
  
Yesterday was plain awful  
  
You can say that again  
  
Yesterday was plain awful  
  
But that's, not now, that's then  
  
I don't need anything but you!  
  
THE END 


End file.
